Ezek Berzerk
Ezek Berzerk was a high-ranked, distinguished Imperial officer who served the Galactic Imperium for a long time. Biography Ezek Berzerk was born on Commenor, a highly Imperial held urban world to a wealthy Bureaucratic family. His father the Senators Aide was always highly into politics and very loyal and wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. As a child Ezek found the Senatorial viewing rather boring, he was rather interested with the news views of the Imperial Remnants struggles. When finishing school his farther insisted that he go on to learn to be a Politician, but Ezek joined the Imperial Starfighter Academy. After graduating from the Academy with the highest honors he was recruited into an Imperial Remnant elite Tie Defender squadron. After years of service he took a promotion and became the Commodore of the Star Destroyer Eviscerate. After the split of the Imperial Remnant he joined the Galactic Imperium under Emperor Ramsay. Under the Imperium he commanded his ship through many battles and was deemed a skilled tactician. He continues to server under Supreme Commander Patton and has since been promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral. Imperial Academy Berzerk did not care for the more intellectual studies forced upon him, such as astrogation, but excelled nonetheless, taking full advantage of the educational opportunities afforded by the Galactic Empire's most elite academy. His favorite part of the academy was of course flying. He trained in TIE/ln starfighters and simulators and set new heights for cadet performance. He studied their technical systems, learning to repair the starfighters as well as fly them. Ezek gained a reputation as a hotshot cadet, among the Academy's elite. At the graduation ceremony Commander Luthane came up to Ezek Berzerk and requested he join his elite Tie Defender squadron. Berzerk of course accepted and shipped off to Imperial Remnant world of Bastion. 131st Starfighter Squadron When Berzerk arrived in Bastion he was immediately ordered to meet with Commander Luthane. There he was informed he would be promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and become the XO of the 131st Squadron. Ezek guided his men through many battles, taking special care for their welfare and taking the fight to the enemy. During that time, Berzerk took the initiative to protect his men and provide a firm leader to the squadron. After Luthane's tour was up, Berzerk was promoted to Captain, took on command of the squadron, drilling it and building habits of order and study, emphasizing post-battle analysis. During his time of flying with the 131st they were known as one of the most deadly squadrons in all of the Imperium, and Berzerk was known as one of the top pilots. Naval Service The Shrike War At the beggining of the Shrike War Berzerk was a Commodore with the Imperium. He led his ships into battle under the command of Grand Admiral Typhoon. After the battle Berzerk was promoted to the rank of Rear-Admiral for his bravery and dedication. The Battle of Stolingard Bothans and Hutts had joined forces against the Empire on a Winter city planet called Stolingard. Berzerk had his fleet above the planet bombarding but the battle would have to be solved on the surface. Berzerk went down to the surface in his battle suit with his commandos and troops. It was a long fight that led to the Imperium eventually capturing the Winter City. Personality and traits A nice guy on and off the battlefield, comical at times, superior leader, great tactician, excellent combatant. Family Younger brother still in the military academy, older brother a diplomat. Father a politician, and mother an ex-diplomat. Uber Berzerk Once graduated from the military academy, he enlisted within the Galactic Imperium. Seemingly following his brothers footsteps, he achieved top scores in the military academy, and was made a Lt. of the Army within the Galactic Imperium in no time. Although his time in the Galactic Imperium was going smoothly, there seemed to be 'problems'. Many of the higher class ranked officials realized he appeared lazy, maybe he didn't want to be part of the greatest empire in the galaxy. Well their thoughts seemed to be correct when Lt. Uber Berzerk left the Imperium after his service was completed. But, in recent news he has shown interest in possibly enlisting with the Imperium once more, but this seems doubtful. Hope is not lost! Appearances # Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: New Offensive # Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Battle of Stolingard # Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Settlement # Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Battle of Korriban # Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: All the King's men category:Imperial Officer